My Chocolate From You
by FI.Ags
Summary: Aku selalu menemukan coklat di hari Valentine. Masalahnya adalah aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberiku coklat tiap tahunnya. Oleh karena itu, aku mulai mencari siapa sebenarnya yang selalu memberiku coklat berlapis perasan jeruk ini. Akan tetapi, saat itu aku belum mengetahui bahwa valentine tahun ini akan menjadi yang paling tak terlupakan bagiku. #ValentineFI2020


**Coklatku darimu**

**Romace and Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang malas di pagi hari dan aku bisa menjamin itu. Akan tetapi, pagi ini langkah kakiku berat bahkan sebelum aku melewati gerbang tempat di mana aku menuntut ilmu, SMA Konoha.

Aku adalah orang yang malas belajar? Tidak.

Walaupun aku mengakui aku tidak pandai dalam pendidikan akademik, aku akan tetap semangat menuntut ilmu karena itulah yang ditanamkan orangtuaku sejak kecil. Itu terbukti dengan aku yang telah menginjak kelas 11 dengan nilai rata-rata.

Hari ini adalah 13 Februari. Semenjak aku duduk di kelas 8, tanggal 13 Februari akan menjadi hari yang paling melelahkan dalam hidupku dan tentu saja hal ini ada hubungannya dengan tanggal setelahnya, 14 Februari.

Hari Valentine, Hari Kasih Sayang, Hari di mana laki-laki mendapat coklat dari perempuan.

Mungkin jika ada orang yang melihatku malas melangkahkan kakiku ke sekolah, mereka akan berpikir bahwa setiap tahun aku tidak mendapatkan coklat dalam bentuk apapun.

Di sinilah mereka salah.

Justru semenjak aku kelas 8, aku selalu mendapat coklat dengan bentuk dan rasa yang sama. Akan tetapi, di sini masalahnya terjadi.

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberiku coklat tersebut. Di pagi hari pada tanggal 14 Februari, aku akan menemukan 1 buah coklat yang dibungkus rapi berada di laci mejaku. Coklat yang dilapisi dengan sedikit perasan buah jeruk, buah kesukaanku.

Aku selalu berusaha mencari siapa orang yang selalu memberiku coklat di tiap tahunnya. Sayangnya usahaku selalu berbuah kegagalan. Pada saat kelas 8, aku berusaha bertanya pada teman-temanku tentang hal itu, tapi ternyata mereka juga tidak tahu apapun.

Pada saat kelas 9, saat aku berencana datang ke sekolah lebih pagi, tapi sayangnya hari itu aku kesiangan karena jam alarmku yang rusak.

Pada saat kelas 10, saat aku berencana datang ke sekolah lebih pagi, untuk keduakalinya, aku gagal karena aku tersesat lantaran aku masih belum tahu betul jalan menuju SMA.

Dan sekarang aku menginjak kelas 11, besok adalah hari yang paling menentukan dan aku sudah merencanakan hal ini dengan sangat matang. Aku sudah menyiapkan 3 jam alarm dengan di kamarku. Aku sudah menghafal rute tercepat dari rumahku ke SMA. Aku sangat yakin besok aku akan bisa mengetahui siapa pengirim coklat-coklat itu.

Sebenarnya aku sudah melakukan eliminasi di antara semua teman-teman perempuanku dan aku menemukan beberapa kandidat yang cocok sebagai pemberi coklat.

_**buk**_

"Hai, Naruto. Seperti biasanya, hari ini kau terlihat lesu sekali. Apa kau sudah menyerah mencari Peri Coklatmu?"

Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Saat aku menoleh, kulihat salah satu sahabatku, Sakura-chan dan sahabatnya, Ino.

Haruno Sakura. Pacar dari sahabatku sejak kecil, Sasuke. Karena aku dan keluarga Sasuke sudah sangat dekat seperti layaknya saudara, tentu saja aku mengenal Sakura-chan semenjak dia pacaran dengan Sasuke sejak kelas 9. Hubunganku dengan Sakura-chan sudah seperti kakak adik, sehingga membuatnya bukan salah satu kandidat Peri Coklat.

Di sisi lain,

Yamanaka Ino. Sahabat Sakura-chan sejak kecil, adalah gadis dengan kepribadian yang hampir mirip denganku, selalu mengeluarkan emosinya sehingga membuat orang lain mudah mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan. Ino adalah salah satu kandidat yang kucurigai sebagai Peri Coklat.

"Hai, Naruto. Kuharap kau cepat menemukan siapa yang selalu mengirimimu coklat"

Aku bisa melihat Ino mengatakan hal itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia sungguh berharap aku bisa segera menemukan si Peri Coklat ini.

Kami akhirnya berjalan bersama karena kami berada di kelas yang sama kelas B.

Beberapa langkah kami berjalan, aku mendengar suara mesin motor yang sangat kukenal. Dari gerbang, aku melihat Sasuke masuk sambil mengendarai motor kesayangannya dan berhenti tepat di dekat kami bertiga.

"Hm"

"Maaf, teman-teman. Aku akan ikut Sasuke-kun lebih dulu ke tempat parkir"

Bahkan sebelum aku sadar apa yang dia katakan, Sakura-chan langsung naik motor Sasuke dan tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke langsung menancap gas motornya meninggalkan aku dan Ino berdua.

Bisa kulihat sifat Sasuke masih sialan seperti biasa.

Akhirnya aku dan Ino melanjutkan langkah kami menuju ke lantai dua di gedung utama dan diselingi dengan percakapan ringan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto"

Sesaat setelah kami menginjak lantai 2, Ino memanggilku.

"Apa kau masih suka dengan jeruk?"

"Sangat"

Tanpa satu detik terlewat, aku langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ino, murni spontan dari mulutku.

"Oh"

Inilah yang menjadikan Ino sebagai salah satu kandidat. Setiap tanggal 13, dia selalu bertanya tentang buah kesukaanku. Ino, apa kau yang selalu memberiku coklat tiap tahunnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Istirahat makan siang. Aku selalu punya tempat istimewa jika aku ingin memakan bekalku dengan tenang atau sedang ingin berpikir. Sebuah lapangan kosong yang ditumbuhi dengan rumput-tumput halus yang berada tepat di samping lapangan olahraga.

Sembari aku memakan bekalku dengan tenang, aku juga memikirkan tentang rencanaku untuk besok. Sampai seseorang datang menghampiriku membuatku menghentikan makanku.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Suatu kebetulan kita bisa bertemu di sini"

Bukan suatu kebetulan jika kau berjalan dari lapangan olahraga menuju ke arahku, terlebih dengan masih mengenakan seragam olahraga. Yang artinya dia langsung menghampiriku tepat setelah waktu pelajaran olahraga selesai, alih-alih kembali ke kelas untuk berganti baju.

"Kau benar, Shion. Kebetulan bisa sangat menakutkan"

Miko Shion. Gadis yang lahir dan tumbuh di kuil. Dia dan keluarganya pindah dari Susuki ke Konoha pada saat aku kelas 8. Karena berasal dari keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi kepercayaannya, Shion dan keluarganya sangat percaya dengan yang namanya ramalan.

"Aku selalu bingung. Kenapa kau selalu lesu di tanggal 13 Februari? Apakah kau perlu ramalan dariku?"

Aku menolaknya dengan halus.

Pada saat Shion masih kecil, Keluarga Shion menerima lamaran yang berbunyi,

Putrimu dan cinta sejatinya, pemuda bermata biru, akan menjadi simbol kemakmuran bagi keluarga kalian hingga keturunan yang akan datang.

Dan, ya. Shion percaya bahwa cinta sejatinya, pemuda bermata biru ini, adalah aku. Sejak saat itulah Shion berusaha mendekatiku dan membuatnya menjadi salah satu kandidat Peri Coklat.

Apapun itu aku tidak memiliki kebencian apapun padamu Shion. Jika misalnya kau memang orang yang memberiku coklat tiap tahunnya. Kurasa aku akan mulai percaya dengan yang namanya takdir maupun kebetulan.

Sungguh, kebetulan benar-benar sesuatu yang mengerikan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Pulang. Hal yang paling disenangi oleh hampir seluruh murid. Tentu saja aku adalah salah satunya karena dengan itu, berarti hari esok sudah semakin dekat. Tinggal menghitung jam sampai aku bisa menguak misteri dibalik coklat berlapis perasan jeruk itu.

Berbanding terbalik dengan pagi hari, aku berjalan ke luar gerbang dengan langkah yang sangat ringan.

"Naruto"

Baru beberapa langkah aku di luar wilayah sekolah, seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Kulihat 2 orang yang cukup mirip jika kulihat sekilas.

"Oh. Hai, Neji. Hai, Hinata"

"Ha-hai juga, N-Naruto-kun..."

Neji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, berbeda dengan Hinata yang menjawabnya dengan malu-malu.

Hyuuga Neji. Salah satu temanku sejak SMP. Neji adalah seorang pribadi yang serius dan selalu tegas tehadap semua orang, tapi akan melembut begitu dia berbicara denganku, entah karena alasan apa. Aku terkadang sering membantu Neji karena dia adalah Ketua OSIS yang terkadang membuatnya pulang lebih lama.

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik yang dikatakan adalah perwujudan Yamato Nadeshiko. Hinata adalah orang yang sopan dan ramah terhadap semua orang, bahkan ada rumor yang beredar bahwa tidak ada satupun yang pernah melihat Hinata marah. Walaupun dia sangat sopan, dia akan selalu bersikap sungkan jika itu berhubungan denganku, dan itu juga merupakan alasanku memilih Hinata sebagai kandidat Peri Coklat.

"Naruto. Aku masih ada urusan OSIS yang perlu kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu. Bisakah kau menemani Hinata pulang?"

"Kak Neji, A-Aku bisa pulang sendiri. K-Kau tidak perlu sampai merepotkan Na-Naruto-kun untuk mengantarkan aku pulang"

Jika sudah begini, aku hanya bisa mengatakan satu hal.

"Apa yang katakan Hinata. Aku dengan senang hati menemanimu sampai rumah dengan selamat. Lagipula aku harus banyak berjalan supaya aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, karena besok adalah hari besar"

Hinata tersipu.

Aku bukanlah orang yang sangat peka, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak menyadari perasaan wanita. Aku hanya tidak tahu, apakah Hinata benar-benar menyukaiku, atau sekedar segan terhadapku karena aku adalah teman dari sosok yang dia anggap Kakak.

"Apapun itu, kuserahkan Hinata dalam pengawasanmu, Naruto"

"Tentu"

Jika kau adalah orang yang memberiku coklat tiap tahun, Hinata, aku akan menjadi laki-laki yang paling senang sedunia.

**.**

* * *

**.**

14 Januari. Hari Valentine, hari yang kutunggu-tunggu selama 3 tahun terakhir. Aku bukan murid yang cukup populer di sekolah, tapi aku juga bukan tipe pendiam layaknya MC di novel bertema sekolah.

Setiap tahun sejak kelas 8, aku selalu menemukan coklat yang dilapisi dengan dengan perasan jeruk di laci mejaku setiap pagi pada tanggal 14 dan semenjak hari itu aku selalu berusaha mengungkap siapa gadis yang memberiku coklat tiap tahun. Oleh karena itu, aku sudah merencanakan hari ini dengan sangat matang.

Aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan datang ke sekolah pukul 06.30 pagi. Aku cukup terkejut melihat ternyata sudah ada beberapa murid yang datang ke sekolah selain aku. Salah satunya adalah Neji.

"Hai Nej-"

Ucapanku terpotong saat Naji berbalik melihatku, dia terlihat membawa bingkisan coklat di tangannya. Aku salut pada kalian para gadis, yang sudah memberikan coklat kalian bahkan sebelum ada jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Siapa gadis yang memberikan Neji coklat?

Ah.

"Apa itu dari Tenten?"

Tenten adalah salah satu pengurus OSIS, dan dia adalah gadis yang terlihat paling dekat dengan Neji. Aku tidak kaget begitu Neji mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto? Apa yang membuatmu datang pagi sekali?"

Aku terkekeh sesaat.

"Hari ini adalah hari besarku. Aku semakin dekat dengan misteri coklat jeruk yang selalu menghantuiku selama 3 tahun terakhir. Maaf, aku harus pergi"

Tanpa menoleh, aku langsung berjalan cepat ke kelasku.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah berada di kursiku. Kulihat laci mejaku yang masih kosong menandakan gadis yang memberiku coklat belum meletakkan coklatnya. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal menunggu sampai dia datang.

Beberapa menit.

Beberapa puluh menit.

Hampir 1 jam.

1 jam lebih.

Murid-murid sudah mulai ramai di kelas dan sudah ada beberapa gadis yang memberikan coklatnya pada para siswa, entah itu coklat persahabatan maupun romantis.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada satupun yang memberiku coklat.

Bagaimana bisa?

Apa dia terlalu malu memberikannya langsung padaku?

Kulihat para gadis yang kucurigai adalah orang yang selalu memberiku coklat. Ino sedang berbicara dengan Sakura-chan yang menceritakan pengalamannya dengan Sasuke. Shion sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya yang kurasa adalah sebuah ramalan lain. Terakhir, Hinata sedang belajar untuk pelajaran pertama.

"Baik. Ayo duduk di tempat kalian supaya kita bisa cepat menyelesaikan pelajaran ini"

Kakashi-sensei memasuki kelas dan pelajaran dimulai.

Akhirnya aku memulai pelajaran yang kuyakin tidak akan menyerap di otakku karena ketidakfokusanku.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jam istirahat makan siang sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari mejaku. Sebaliknya, dengan malas aku meletakkan kepalaku di meja sambil melihat beberapa temanku.

"Woo, Naruto. Ada aroma depresi di sekitarmu"

Kiba. Salah satu temanku yang benar-benar serasi dengan sifatku datang menghampiriku. Hampir semua orang di sekolah ini mengakui ketajaman indra penciuman Kiba, bahkan dia bisa mengetahui aroma dari perasaan seseorang.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya lagi"

Kulihat Kiba mengenduskan hidungnya seolah mencium aroma lain.

"Aku mencium baru jeruk"

Dengan spontan aku berdiri dari kursiku, dan mencari aroma yang dimaksud Kiba. Benar saja, kulihat coklat yang selalu berada di laci mejaku, saat ini berada di tangan salah satu gadis yang berjalan menghampiriku.

"Ugh. Banyak aroma jeruk tahun ini"

Kiba pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

Iya, aku akui tahun ini aroma jeruknya lebih banyak dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya, seolah ada lebih dari-

Kulihat 2 gadis lain juga berjalan menghampiriku dengan coklat yang sama.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depanku. Hinata, Shion, dan Ino.

Murid yang masih di kelas menghentikan aktivitasnya, bahkan kulihat Kiba berhenti di pintu.

"Naruto-kun"

"Naruto"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Ada apa ini? Bagaimana bisa Hinata, Shion, dan Ino memegang coklat yang sama.

"Wow. Aku mencium aroma cinta yang sangat kuat"

Kau dan hidungmu, Kiba.

"S-Selama ini..."

Hinata.

"Aku selalu..."

Shion.

"Menyukaimu, Naruto"

Ino.

"Jadi, maukah kau menerima coklat ini?"

Mereka bertiga bertanya disaat yang sama.

Tanpa sadar aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Fic ini kubuat untuk memperingati hari Valentine bagi yang merayakan sekaligus event yang diadakan oleh Group Fanfiction Indonesia.**

**Jika kalian tertarik untuk masuk, silahkan PM ke founder Fanfiction Indonesia Group.**

**Ags, out.**


End file.
